In integrated circuits (ICs), electrical fuses are designed to be programmed (or blown) when the electrical fuses are used. An IC occasionally includes a number of electrical fuses, and a sense circuit is implemented in the IC to detect a sensing current flowing through a selected electrical fuse and outputs a corresponding output signal (e.g., a read signal).
However, there is parasitic capacitance in circuits of the sense amplifier. As a result, when the sense amplifier generates the output signal during an operation, the output signal is unstable, e.g., oscillates, due to the parasitic capacitance, resulting in an incorrect output signal.